


Every Universe

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskild is the Mom Friend, Evak - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sickfic, Sleep, nose boops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug
Summary: Even gets sick for the first time in a long time and is, again, the person who worries that everyone hates him. Isak is, for once, the one taking care of Even.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Every Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947624) by [TGSantiaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga)



> [Chinese Translation](http://koki1105.lofter.com/post/1d005cc0_d65e0f6) by [cass0701](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cass0701/pseuds/cass0701)
> 
> [Ficbook Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5050992) by [TGSantiaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga)

“Isak,” Even’s voice breaks through the warm hush of the room. The younger boy only hums in response, not opening his eyes. Even touches his cheek, softly, as if he’s fragile and a wrong move could make him shatter. “Isak, wake up.”

This time his eyes open, still half asleep, and he smiles blearily. It makes Even almost dizzy, how relieved he feels being so close to a smile so bright. He can’t focus on any one part of his boyfriend’s face - his eyes flitting over every inch.

“Yeah?” The room is so dark he can barely see, it must be late. He can’t recall falling asleep, but he can’t really remember how long he’s been awake either. All he knows is he wants to hear Isak’s voice. “You ok?”

It then, again, hits Even why exactly he wanted Isak awake in the first place. He’s overwhelmed with a wave of nausea, and he suppresses the urge to moan. He feels awful, he’s freezing, he can’t catch his breath. 

He knows he’s supposed to be the strong one, the one who crashes parties and breaks into houses and convinces the world that he’s confident and ok - but he just can’t. Not now. He’s so tired, tired of telling everyone he’s ok when he can’t breathe and he’s so so cold.

He doesn’t understand how things have gotten here. He’d done everything right. He had stayed on his meds this time. He’d forced himself to eat, forced himself to get out of bed every morning. He had made up with Sonja, Isak, Emma, the list of his failures and necessary apologies went on and on. And still, somehow, he wasn’t alright.

This had to be an episode, there was no other explanation. This was how he felt when he was bad, only tonight it was worse. A lot worse. His stomach turns again and he curls in on himself further. 

“No.” He finally whispers, and Isak’s brows pull together, his smile gone. Immediately, Even regrets opening his mouth at all. He’s bothered Isak enough, he can’t keep stealing these soft moments.

“What’s wrong?” Even wraps his arms more tightly around his ribcage, feeling another shiver rip through him. He hates himself for making Isak look like that - scared and concerned. He squeezes his eyes shut, and flinches when he feels Isak run his fingers through his sweat damp hair. “Even. C’mon.”

“I don’t know, I don’t-I-” He can’t seem to get the words out. He catches himself on the verge of tears, and Isak kisses his cheek. His lips feel cold on his skin and he doesn’t know why.

“It’s ok. Just stay here, alright?” He feels the mattress shift, Isak is getting up. Even forces himself to open his eyes, and a sob escapes. His foggy mind can only interpret this as an abandonment, and he wishes he’d kept quiet.

“Isak?” He calls shakily, and winces when the light from the hallway floods into the room, aggravating his throbbing headache further. There’s no reply.

“Hey Eskild...Love Guru,” he hears Isak say, the sound muffled. “Make me some Hot Chocolate?” There’s a muted reply he can’t quite make out, and the quiet padding of footsteps across the floor. The lamp flickers on, and Even can finally see Isak clearly. He still looks worried, and it makes Even’s stomach twist. “It’s ok. Tell me what’s wrong.”

There’s something odd about seeing Isak so composed, at least for Even. Still, he doesn’t want to place everything on him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Isak, he just doesn’t want to be a chore. He knows if he’s too much work, if he’s too needy and too weak, Isak’s going to give up, and Even will lose the best thing he’s ever had. Besides, Even is the strong one. Even is the older one. He shouldn’t be letting his stupid mental illness get the better of him like this.

But even knowing all this, he can’t stop himself from letting go. 

“I don’t feel good.” Isak presses a hand to his forehead, and Even lets himself cry. It hurts his head and throat, but the pain can’t overshadow the relief he feels being held by Isak. For the first time in what feels like an eternity, he feels a sliver of warmth. Carefully, Isak is wiping the tears from his cheeks, moving to kneel on the floor beside the bed so they’re face to face.

“It’s ok.” He says, leaning forward and touching their noses together. It forces a choked laugh out of Even, and Isak smiles, placing a small kiss on his jawline. “You’ll be ok.”

Eskild says something from the other side of the door, and Isak pulls away with a whispered promise to be “right back.” Even stares blankly after him, trying to catch his breath, each gasp sending stabs through his ribs. Usually he’s not so sore.

“I added whipped cream am I right? I am right.” Eskild says through the door. Isak sighs and swings the door open, 

“Thanks Es-” 

“Uh-uh!” Eskild cuts him off.

“Love guru.” Isak amends.

Eskild lowers his voice, and peers over his roommate’s shoulder into the dark bedroom.

“What’s going on?” Isak shifts, tugging nervously on the hem of his sweatshirt.

“I think Even has the flu. Don’t know for sure.” 

His aching eyes, which had drifted closed, shoot open. The flu? Not a depressive episode? That doesn’t make any sense. Even couldn’t remember the last time he was sick - the only times he felt this kind of exhaustion were during his low periods. Sure, this was exceptionally terrible, but he was fairly sure it wasn’t the flu or anything.

“Could be something worse. I think he’s just sick though.” Isak continues. Eskild laughs slightly, and moves past Isak, into the room, still carrying his mugs of Hot Cocoa. He puts them down on the floor and sits on the edge of the bed, using the back of his hand to test Even’s forehead. 

“Well, you have yourself one hot boyfriend.” Eskild smirks. “But you should really get him some water or aspirin or something. He has a fever too.” Isak rolls his eyes before anxiously glancing back at Even.

“Could you-?” Eskild cuts him off, standing.

“I’ll run out. I can see if Linn has anything that might help.” His voice is back to its formerly hushed tone, almost as if he doesn’t want Even to hear.

“Thanks.” Isak breathes.

“No problem. Anything for Baby Jesus and his boy. You can have any of the food on my shelf today. And Linn’s. Just don’t tell her I told you.” With a final small wave to Even, Eskild slips back into the hall.

Isak smiles, waiting a moment by the door before turning back to Even. He manages to maneuver him into a semi-seated position, back against the wall, despite the fact that Even is several inches taller and very limp. Isak slips into bed beside him, handing him one of the mugs of hot chocolate. Gently, he drapes an arm around Even’s shaking shoulders, and carefully runs his fingers through his damp hair.

The hot liquid hurts Even’s throat, but he attempts to drink most of it before he feels a wave of nausea so strong he has to abandon the thought. Isak takes the mug, setting it back on the floor next to his, before pulling Even down to rest against the pillow. He’s still shivering, his stomach rolling, his chest tight, but there’s a small measure of comfort from the smell of Isak’s sheets and the soft touches of his fingers.

He’s only awake only long enough to feel two soft kisses and Isak tucking the comforter around him before he succumbs to exhaustion. 

He wakes up after what feels like only a minute or two, dizzy, and sticky with sweat. Isak is still next to him, but the light from the street lamp is orange against the opposite wall - a box of crackers and a bottle of water rests on the floor beside him. He shifts to reach for the water and Isak grumbles slightly beside him. He stops, waiting until Isak falls back asleep to move again. He swings his legs over the edge of the mattress. The world seems to spin, and he closes his eyes tight until he stops feeling like he’s about to vomit.

He takes a swig of water, holding the bottle with a shaking hand. He sets it back down, letting his head hang between his shoulders, elbows braced on his knees. 

He reaches for his phone and shoots off a text to the group chat he has with his parents and little sister.

_At Isak's. Don't worry. Not feeling great. I'm staying over again. I'll keep you updated. <3 Don't worry. _

He suspects that either Eskild (who swears that he doesn’t have all of Even’s family on speed dial) or Isak (who claims to be the favorite son in Even’s family even after only meeting them twice) has already gotten in touch with at least one of them, but still, he knows he’s made the mistake of going AWOL on his family before and doesn’t want them to worry or start searching hospitals and police stations for him again. 

He hears Isak stir, and hopes he hasn’t woken him up yet again. He feels bad enough that he ruined Isak’s night, and it’s only about 5 in the morning as it is. It’s Sunday. They have nowhere to be and Even doesn’t want Isak to give up his sleep over Even’s “cold.” He’ll be fine, at least that’s what he’s telling himself, and there’s no need to ruin Isak’s whole weekend over something as stupid as a stomachache. Or a headache. Or a fever.

Determined not to be a nuisance, he figures he might as well shower, considering how disgustingly damp his t-shirt is. Though, as soon as he stands, he completely crumbles, having to brace himself against the wall, his vision clouded with black spots. He’s still so hot, it’s like a fire is burning in the center of his chest, but he rationalizes that if he can take a shower everything will be ok. He tries to walk to the door but his knees keep buckling, making it difficult to get very far before he needs to take a moment to recover. He makes it just to the door of the bathroom when he hears a voice.

“Hey. You don’t look too good.” Linn is standing outside of her door holding a bag of popcorn and a computer charger. Even blinks in surprise. He’s never seen Linn leave her room without Eskild dragging her against her will. He’s already disoriented enough without this new development so his answer is less than eloquent.

“Uhhhh.” He responds gripping the frame of the bathroom door tightly, suddenly dizzy again.

“Isak! Your boyfriend is dying in the hallway!” Linn shouts, and Even is so caught off guard he breaks into a coughing fit, nearly losing his grasp. He hears a thump and a loud stream of curses and when he looks up Isak is stumbling into the hall.

“Even! What are you doing?” He sinks down to the floor slowly, and Isak grabs his arm, struggling to pull him back up. “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

“Hot.” Isak gives up trying to get him off the floor, and sits down next to him.

“I know. Look, it’s ok. You just have to trust me.” Even grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. Isak looks up, giving Linn an embarrassed smile. She seems to take the hint, walking back into her bedroom, leaving only the two boys in the quiet hallway.

“I didn’t…” Even sighs, swallowing thickly. “I didn’t want to wake you up.” Isak almost laughs, looking both amused and concerned. He brushes Even’s hair back from his clammy face and tucks it behind his ear, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Why not? Am I that terrifying?” Even leans forward so his forehead is against Isak’s, their noses touching. All he wants in this moment is to be close to Isak and not say a word. But, he knows he has to explain this act of idiocy whether he wants to or not.

“I don’t want you to hate me. That’s how these things work, you know. At first it’s ok, it’s nice to take care of someone, then you start to hate them. I can’t-” He practically chokes on his own words, breaking out into a series of coughs. “I can’t have that happen. Not with me and you.” He closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of being close to him. “I love you. I want you to love me too.”

Isak takes both his hands, laying kisses on his knuckles. His lips are refreshingly cool against his overheated skin, and he presses himself closer.

“Nothing, I mean nothing, you could do would make me not love you. You can wake me up...a million times. Every night.”

“In every universe?”

“In every universe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working title was "SOFT CUDDLE TIME" and because Priscilla is “self indulgent sick fic trash” this happened.
> 
> -Chloë
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
